Interpersonal communication via electronic remote messaging systems is continually and exponentially gaining importance, having now become the reference system for communication.
For example, messaging systems of a first type promote direct communication between individuals or groups. The most famous ones are: WhatsApp®, Hangout®, BlackBerry Messenger®, Telegram®.
Other system types are adapted to foster direct communications between individuals or groups through Internet sites dedicated to meetings between people for forming couples, where each individual enters elements that describe him/herself and explicitly proposes him/herself to other individuals, typically unknown persons, while being protected by anonymity, which ensures depersonalization and no emotional involvement in case of a refusal.
These Internet sites for fostering meetings between people for forming couples support couple formation by statistically studying compatible profiles and suggesting possible associations, e.g., by pairing personalities or, generally speaking, compatibilities. Some examples of this kind of services are: Badoo®, Match®, Zoosk®, Meetic®.
Other systems give people who do not know each other the opportunity of joining a community with the same purposes (e.g., making an appointment), allowing them to show something about their lives (e.g., photographs, experiences, preferences), and offering them the possibility of holding a dialogue, commonly called “chatting”.
Other types of systems also offer the service of recommending matches between profiles which are considered to be compatible with each other on the basis of profile evaluation algorithms. The association between different intentions relies, first of all, on the construction of the user profile (e.g., by means of photographs and data describing the person), and then on the conversations (“chats”) between individuals.
Some examples of systems adapted to allow interpersonal communication are also found in the patent literature, e.g., in patent applications US2002/0090911-A1; US2007/0162569-A1 and US2013/0335509-A1.
The system described in US2002/0090911-A1 can create contacts between persons who do not know each other, so that communications can be established between individuals having mutual affinities. Affinity mutuality is determined by an algorithm based on characteristics declared by the users (who may even make false statements, whether consciously or unconsciously, if their perception of themselves is not aligned with reality).
The system described in US2007/0162569-A1 allows users to browse the list of the users who have registered into the system and to expressly request for the possibility of communicating with known or unknown persons, all this occurring anonymously, with the possibility of putting the communication on stand-by and then resuming it.
Said known systems suffer from common technical shortcomings because they cannot provide the users with technical means for ensuring intention matching between individuals, since no technical means are available for putting only into indirect contact two individuals who know each other, perhaps only visually, and share the same interests, but do not want to communicate directly due to various difficulties, even emotional ones, while ensuring anonymity for contact with strangers.
The messaging systems known in the art utilize technological means for data transmission, data encryption, transport of information other than just text (images, audio, video) and representation thereof (displaying images and playing sounds), but they do not provide technical support for determining data relating to perfect intention matches between sender and receiver. The search for such matches is carried out manually by the very individuals who are communicating with each other, e.g., as described in US2002/0090911-A1.
The known systems adapted to provide a technical basis for fostering meetings between people are used by individuals who, in most cases, do not know each other and would be embarrassed if they did. These systems also offer meeting proposals on the basis of computations made by sophisticated but statistical algorithms, where the matching probability may be high (if the algorithm is an advanced one and the profiles are rich in information), but will never be certain.
The systems known in the art do not allow, therefore, a communicative relationship to be established between individuals having a common genre of interest but not wanting to be directly identified.
Moreover, the systems known in the art do not ensure confidentiality of the communication between said individuals.
This leads to the technical problem of providing the users with an electronic system that allows establishing a communication automatically, as opposed to manually, and in privacy, only after indirect initial contact and identification.